The Beauty of Accidents
by LilLuckyLivelyLily
Summary: L/J Love/Hate in an accidental potions incident everyone has no idea who they are. how is that gonna change the relationship between l/j when they have no idea they hated each other.


Hi it's me again! I just got this weird idea of doing a fic like this. I don't know if anyone has ever done something like this before.  
  
Ok here goes, and always remember to lemme know what you think! Thanks!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"I wish I've never met you, Potter!"  
  
"I could say the same, Evans!"  
  
"Hmph!" They said together as they stood back to back fighting like 5 year olds.  
  
That ladies and gentlemen was the typical ending to a typical fight between Lily Evans and James Potter.  
  
It really is such a pity that the two should be fighting, for James was a gorgeous popular Quidditch captain that just happens to be Head Boy. He had 3 close friends and a little gang of pranksters called the Marauders.  
  
Lily Evans was a lovable gal, beautiful inside and out, that happens to be an extremely bright Head Girl. She was well liked, but had one extremely close friend, Bella Figg.  
  
They hated each other with a fiery passion, always trying to out do each other. If only James hadn't made a joke about how guys are smarter than girls.  
  
Pity. Pity.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile, in the 4th year potions class.  
  
"Longbottom! Idiot boy! The identity-loss potion requires only 1 pinch of monkswood, not the whole bag!" The seething potions master barked.  
  
A quivering round-faced boy squeaked out, "I'm sorry professor, I accidentally knocked the whole bag in, please don't fail me!"  
  
"Pathetic! Now quickly, add the rest of the ingredients in proportion to the amount of monkswood you put in, so I won't fail you!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now the potion lasts for 10 minutes, but the greater the amount the longer it lasts. The victim won't know what happened to them, nor would they recognize any one else." The potions master finished as he watched the class one by one lose their identity and regain them once again.  
  
(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)( !)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)  
  
".And now we have a cauldron full of identity-loss potion enough to feed the whole school!"  
  
James Potter caught the last words of the conversation between two fourth year girls.  
  
IEnough to feed the whole school eh?I He thought.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh, One hell of a prank this would be."  
  
\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ ~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/  
  
Unfortunately James wasn't the only one with plans for the identity-loss potion.  
  
A certain Slytherin whose nickname is Snapie also has big plans.  
  
A group of Teacher-Rebelling Hufflepuffs has a little teacher payback planned.  
  
A group of Anti-Brainiacs( A/N: Sp?) Hufflepuffs is jealous of the Ravenclaws, jealous enough for a little joke.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
Dinner that night.  
  
".enjoy your dinner!" Dumbledore finished.  
  
All the pranksters in the hall picked up their goblets of pumpkin juice and brought if up to their lips to drinks hoping to inspire the rest of their classmates to do so.  
  
The Slytherins watched the Gryffindors as they drank.  
  
The Marauders watched the Slytherins as they drank.  
  
The Teacher-Rebelling Hufflepuffs watched the teachers drink their juices.  
  
The Anti-Brainiacs Hufflepuffs watched the Ravenclaws.  
  
Eventually everyone had taken a drink. Those who drank a little amount would be lucky, but those who were really thirsty would be identity-less for a longer time.  
  
What happened next was chaotic.  
  
"Ahh! Who am I? I think I used to know you, but who am III?"  
  
"I am. wait I don't know who I am either!"  
  
"I know everything that I knew before but I just cant remember who I am!!"  
  
Statements like those burst out through out the hall, even the teachers were confused.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at a very old guy with a long beard.  
  
"Now I assume no one know who they are, either do I, but I assume I am the head of the school, and therefore I must ask you to go to your dorms. I think even if you don't know who you are, you must remember where you live and such. Or else we would be even more confused."  
  
People retreated back to their rooms many were hoping to find maybe their name somewhere in their room.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
7th Year Girls' Dormitory  
  
A red headed girl with green eyes surveyed the people in her room, she didn't know any of them but she seemed to feel kind of connected with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who just found her bed and claimed she was Arabella Figg.  
  
The red head walked to her bed or what she thought was her bed. She looked under her bed and found a trunk there. The girl pulled it out and began to rummage through it. She pulled out a photo album and saw the name Lily Evans carved next to a picture of a lily on the cover.  
  
"Lily. so that's my name, Lily. I look nothing like a lily, but who cares!"  
  
She looked though the album a little more and found lots of pictures of the girl Arabella and what she thought was her family. Then she decided to meet some of her roommates.  
  
Lily discovered that Arabella and herself were best friends, and that she was Head Girl.  
  
"Wow! I'm smart! Hey Arabella, wanna go down and meet other people?"  
  
"Sure, but call me Bella."  
  
The two girls walked down stairs and went over to a group of people that looked their age.  
  
The group contained a large number of girls fawning over 3 of four boys. Lily and Bella went over and introduced themselves and Lily felt a strong connection to one of the boys. "Hi! I am Sirius Black! Well at least I think I'm Sirius! I also think I am very hyper, I don't know why!" A black haired boy with blue eyes yelled out very quickly.  
  
"Uhh. yeah well you will have to excuse him, I think I'm his friend and I'm Remus Lupin. Yeah hi." His companion, a sandy haired boy said.  
  
"Hey! You're hot! What's your name baby?" A boy with messed up black hair and glasses said to Lily.  
  
Lily blushed and stammered, "I-I'm L-Lily I t-think."  
  
The boy jumped up from the couch knocking some girls down from his lap, and stood in front of Lily. She saw that he was very tall.  
  
"Hey baby, what ya say, you, me, lip lock in the love seat now."  
  
Lily blushed even harder and continued to stammer, "Umm. t-that's ok, I mean like I really don't know you!"  
  
"Potter, James Potter"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I know it's a little confusing, but the thing is, they don't know who any one is. All they did was lose their memory on who is who, what they are like, and what their relationship with that person is like.  
  
Now they used to hate each other, now they lose their memories and James thinks Lily is hot, who knows what might happen.  
  
It's like having to constantly remind a 4 year old to wipe his butt clean and wash his hands after using the restroom, I constantly have to remind you people to review!  
  
Uhhh sorry if it's a bad simile! LOL!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
